


give me your number (and your heart)

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today: I recommend: You give me your number.” AU in which Harry's a barista and Draco's a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me your number (and your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://s-s-salisbury.tumblr.com/post/146632142950/julietsemophase-oh-my-fancan  
> i saw this photo/post and HAD TO WRITE IT  
> ahh// it's short but oh well

Harry's life is fast-paced as a barista. He has to move quickly; mixing drinks takes a while when you have five orders to go.

Ron's in charge of the register today so Harry stays in the back to brew drinks.

But when Harry spots a certain man -with his platinum blond hair- heading to the register to order, he quickly scribbles on the chalkboard: “Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today: I recommend: You give me your number.”

//

“You're straight forward, aren't you,” Draco remarks, as Harry hands him his drink. “And bold, I might add.”

Harry flushes red. “Was this a mistake?”

“ _Was_ it?” Draco gives him a suggestive look. “We'll have to see.”

Draco picks up his coffee from the counter and in one swift motion, takes the board down. He swaggers out of the shop with the board tucked under his arm, not pausing even when people stop and stare. Needless to say, after that Harry had to buy a new one during his lunch break (before his manager found out).

It turns out to be worth it because later that night, he gets a text from Draco.

_Draco: so_

_Harry: hi_

_Draco: you still desperately single?_

_Harry: are you offering to change that_

_Draco: ,, maybe_

_Draco: a date first?_

_Harry: sure_

_Harry: i get off work at 4 tmr_

_Draco: alright i'll meet you there_

_Harry: see you :)_

Harry grins at his phone. A date with that _beautiful_ man- the man that always sat at the small table in the corner, who read sci-fi novels for fun and looked at Harry every time he was staring. He'd look away but not before seeing the smirk on Draco's face.

Finally, finally Harry has made a move and _succeeded_. He's not going to let this chance slip away.


End file.
